Xander Ellis
Xander.png Bio/Past Xander spent his youth under the supervision of a handful of old and wise priests, who raised him as their own after he was abandoned by his father as an infant. The priests raised him on their holy morals, such as kindness, generosity, patience, and hospitality. Xander began learning meditation and novice spell-casting at the age of 12, under the teachings of the head priest. He was found to have a strong aptitude for illusion magic, and soon enough it became the main focus of his studies. Personality An intelligent boy with a passion for studying the inner workings of the mind, Xander can often be found sitting quietly and observing others, analyzing them. He is a gentle spirit at his core, and does not normally resort to violence to solve his problems. He prefers to study a situation from an outside perspective and solve it using his clever ideas. Due to his somewhat sheltered upbringing, Xander holds the belief that there is always positive aspects to be found in any sotuation, and in any individual. He is painfully optimistic, a flaw which leads him to be taken advantage of very frequently by those with darker intentions. All in all, Xander simply wants to help people in whatever way he is able to. He hopes to accomplish this goal by joining Pandemonium. If he must resort to violence, so be it, as long as he can make a positive difference and gain some powerful allies. Appearance Elvish people of Xander's particular line of heritage tend to be short and thin, with pale, softly-tinted purple skin and large ears which tilt slightly downward. His eyes are an almost glowing shade of green, and his hair an unusual pink. His facial structure is quite rounded, giving him a childish appearance despite being nearly an adult. He has a very calm and almost somber facial expression by default, which contrasts slightly with his cheerful and optimistic demeanor. Skills Power 1: Increased Persuasion - Slightly increases his influence in social interactions such as bartering or interrogation. Works on most races, excluding those of elvish descent or those with heavy skill in magic. Not effective on characters of a higher skill-level than himself. Power 2: Silenced Footsteps - His steps are completely silent for a duration of 30 minutes. Not effective on uneven ground, and becomes increasingly less effective if his mental state becomes unstable due to fear or panic, since the ability takes heavy focus to endure for the full 30 minutes. Power 3: Glamours - The ability to alter his physical appearance at will in order to disguise himself or impersonate another person. The alterations only last for a duration of 30 minutes at a time, and are not perfect, with slight give-aways that would be noticeable to a very observant eye. (Able to train for once he hits 5 in power.) Spellbook Spell 1: Conjure Staff - Summons a magic-wielding staff that shoots small orbs of dark magic which, on impact, can slowly eat through the skin like acid. The staff only remains for 30 minutes, and can only be summoned once per turn, leaving him vulnerable to attacks once the staff is gone. Spell 2: Invisibility - A temporary invisibility spell with a duration of 30 minutes. The invisibility is not perfect, with a feign silhouette that is visible in heavy lighting. Footsteps are also not silenced while invisible. Can be cast on himself or others, but requires intense focus to maintain and requires a 3 turn cool-down before it can be cast again, so it must be used sparingly. Experience Tasks Casuals Training